Jolene
by Mrs.TomMarvoloRiddle
Summary: Rose Weasley is dating Scorpius Malfoy, but she can't help but be terrified that he is closer to her cousin than he is her. Disclaimer: I don't own the song or Harry Potter


**_Jolene Jolene Jolene Jolene_**

 ** _Im begging of you please don't take my man_**

Rose stared at the image of Lily and Scorpius studying together at a library table. Lily was sitting in a chair reading from a book. Scorpius standing behind her leaning down reading the same book. Lily turned to look at Scorpius, their faces millimeters apart, he said something and they both broke out laughing.

 ** _Jolene Jolene Jolene Jolene_**

 ** _Please don't take him just because you can_**

Rose saw them together again. She just got into the Slytherin common room, thanks to the help of a fourth year, (Scorpius is a Slytherin) when she saw Lily, her cousin, sitting at a table with him (Lily is the only one of the family to be a Slytherin).

They were close, too close to just be studying together and be just friends. It was a closeness that her and Scorpius should be at.

They were talking quietly too each other, Lily's hand moved to Scorpius forearm and stayed there, while his moved to move a piece of her hair behind her hair.

She got a sinking feeling in her stomach, what was going on between them?

She decided to make her way over there, when they noticed her they moved apart.

"Rose!" Scorpius said happily though in his eyes he looked a little scared, like she was going to comment on what she just saw, but she didn't.

"Hey Scorp, I thought i would just stop by and hang out with you. We haven't spent much time together lately." There was an unspoken 'because you've been spending all your time with my cousin.'

"Well, I just leave you two to your relationship stuff." Lily said getting up, though you could see disappointment in her and Scorpius' eyes.

Rose felt dread, she was losing her boyfriend, bust she was going to everything in her power to stop that.

 ** _Your beauty is beyond compare_**

 ** _With flaming locks of auburn hair_**

 ** _With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green_**

During dinner one night in the Great Hall, she looked over at Lily, for once she wasn't sitting with Scorpius, and she really looked at her, trying to see what set them apart in looks. she didn't have too look to far into it.

Lily was beautiful, she looked more Veela than Aunt Fleur or her sister. Her hair wasn't unmanageable like her father and brothers, it cascaded down her back to her waist. While red, it wasn't flaming like her own and the other Weasley's. It was always perfectly curled into loose curls. While her own was always frizzy and untamable, she unfortunately gotten that from her mother.

Her eyes she gotten from Uncle Harry, Emerald green eyes. They matched her hair color perfectly. While hers were a muddy brown that only just went with her hair. She was her paternal grandmother in looks, but ten times more beautiful. Her skin ivory it held not a single blemish, unlike her freckled filled face, with a pimple or two here and there.

 ** _Your smile is like a breath of spring_**

 ** _You voice is soft like summer rain_**

 ** _And I cannot compete with you, Jolene_**

Lily had the most perfect smile, her teeth pearly white, her voice was smooth and song-like. She knew that if a random person chose between based only on looks she would always fall short. No one could compete with Lily's looks, not even the most pure of Veela, so what chance did she have?

 ** _He talks about you in his sleep_**

 ** _There's nothing I can do to keep_**

 ** _From crying when he calls your name, Jolene_**

It was one of the first times we spent the night together. We didn't do anything, I still wasn't ready, but I wanted to see what it was like to spend a night together. Scorpius had already dozed off, but I was still thinking about his relationship with Lily, she knew she was mostly being silly, that Lily wouldn't steal her boyfriend. But she still had her doubts.

She was just about to doze off when she heard her boyfriend mumble something in his sleep.

She froze. She prayed he didn't say what she thought he said.

"Lily" he said again. "Lily…Love…. don't stop"

Her fears confirmed. he had feelings for her. That night and most nights onward she cried herself to sleep.

 ** _And I can easily understand_**

 ** _How you could easily take my man_**

 ** _But you don't know what he means to me, jolene_**

Lily, she could always have any guy she wanted. She has dated a few people, any one she has asked said yes.

I have overheard the guys in my year say they would easily dump their girlfriends for just five minuets with her.

And that is what makes it so had, because if she wanted Scorpius would say yes to her in a heartbeat.

 ** _Jolene, Jolene,_**

 ** _Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_**

Lily, Lily, Lily.

That was all that went through her mind, her cousins name.

 ** _I'm begging of you please don't take my man_**

She saw them again today, they were even closer, laughing quietly. She was about to go up to them when they abruptly separated from each other and went to different sides of the library table. She knew they realized their liking for one another.

 ** _Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_**

 ** _Please don't take him just because you can_**

Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily.

Thats all that was going through her mind. That and memories of their closeness.

 ** _You could have your choice of men_**

 ** _But I could never love again_**

 ** _He's the only one for me, Jolene_**

Anyone, truly anyone. She could have anybody _, y_ et she is less than two inches away from Scorpius.

I know that he is my only hope I have at love.

She knows i thought with as much determination as I possibly could, she knows he's the only one for me

 ** _I had to have this talk with you_**

 ** _My happiness depends on you_**

 ** _And whatever you decide to do, Jolene_**

" You would never take another's boyfriend would you Lily?" I heard my self blurt out.

It was rare for the two to be seen with just each other anymore, and this was one of those rare times. They were sitting down by the lake, just talking like cousins should do. In reality they were trying to salvage a non-exsistant relationship.

"Of course not, Rose, why would you think that?" I couldn't tell if she was lying or not, Slytherins were so hard to read.

Trying to think of a lie I say "Any guy would break-up with their girlfriends for you, I'm just making sure." I leave out the part that my own boyfriend would also, but we both know its out there.

 ** _Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_**

 ** _Im begging of you please don't take my man_**

Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily.

"I wouldn't do that to those girls, they're boyfriends aren't the ones for me" Lily's voice rang through her mind. _Don't let Scorpius be the one for you Lily_ , she prayed.

 ** _Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_**

 ** _Please don't take him even though you can_**

Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily.

That was all that went through her head anymore.

 ** _Jolene, Jolene_**

Lily, Lily raced through her mind _how could she do that to me?_

She had just come from her boyfriends room running and crying, they were together, half naked and locked in a passionate kiss. She was on her bed, crying.

She knew then for a fact, she never had a chance.


End file.
